Anakku belajar mobil
by akanemori
Summary: —AsaKaru. "Woi, injek remnya bodoh, INJEK REMNYA!" Aku tidak bisa," "Apaan－" "Aku nggak bisa menghentikan cinta ini pada kakak," Setelahnya mobil unyu itu menabrak pohon beringin setinggi tiga meter. [Sho-ai]


**Assassination Classroom bukan punya saia, jika saya memiliki fandom ini, mungkin Karma sudah menjadi harem, sayang seribu sayang, Ansatsu punya Matsui Yuusei. Tapi fiksi ini punya saia. Merk tumpang tampil disini juga bukan punya saya**

A/N: Bercerita tentang Asano yang baru belajar mobil. Ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman saia loh! *nebar konfeti sendiri* /diem

* * *

Asano Gakushuu menandatangani kontrak di atas papan. Tanpa rasa menyesal. Setelah menerima benda－kunci－itu dan berniat kabur untuk mencoba menaiki kebo－mobil－barunya, sang ayah tercinta menepuk pundaknya,

"Yang sabar dulu ya, nak. Belajar ngendarain mobil dulu besok, orangnya khusus kok,"

Papa kenapaaa? Anak ketje gini kok disuruh belajar dulu, saia bisa, paa. Saia jeniuus.

Asano menelan bulat-bulat rentetan kalimat diatas, ia harus jaga imej. Ia harus menjadi anak teladan, patuh hormat pada orang tua, dan pintar menabung di depan babe tercintanya.

"Baik, pa. Besok di jalan kapiten, kan?"

* * *

"Nama saya Akabane Karma, mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya, Asano-san,"

Jleb, _right in kokoro_. Asano terpana, uluran tangan tak bisa ditarik, jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti cenat-cenut. Diem-diem Asano ngelirik pemuda di depannya－Karma－tengah tersenyum dalam artian lain. Asano tersenyum sinis. Oh, jadi gitu.

"Nama saya... Nama... Nama saya, Asano Gakushuu! Murid paling pintar di kunugigaoka punya papih saya tersayang! Anak _perfect_ yang sedang mencari cinta! Bagaimana dengan anda? Boleh saya panggil Karma sayang?"

Asano sksd. Dan apa maksud dengan 'Karma sayang'?

Kalian tahu, melihat senyum Karma, Asano merasa tertantang. Padahal tatapan Karma sudah kayak gitu dari sononya.

"Panggil kakak saja,"

"Oke, Karma-baby," －Asano tuli mendadak.

* * *

"Oke, pertama nyalakan mobilnya dengan perlahan, injak gas dengan ujung jempol kakimu," －apa itu? Dikiranya ini spongebob? Tapi, bagi Asano tidak peduli menjadi kuning-kuning spons hiperaktif kalau tutornya orang ketjeh berambut merah disampingnya.

Asano nginjek gas kuat-kuat. Sengaja kisahnya. Mobil _Porsche 918 spyder_ berwarna abu-abu mengkilat membelah langit siang itu.

"Woi, injek remnya bodoh, INJEK REMNYA!"

Di tengah aksi meluncur mereka, Asano sempat menatap Karma dengan haru "Aku tidak bisa,"

"Apaan－"

"Aku nggak bisa menghentikan cinta ini pada kakak," Setelahnya mobil unyu itu menabrak pohon beringin setinggi tiga meter.

* * *

Karma terlalu malas membuka kelopak matanya, cahaya matahari pagi menerpa wajah dan surainya. Walau tidak ada yang lebih baik selain dibangunkan oleh mentari pagi, Karma mendapat gelar orang malas gerak se-jepang. 'Apa itu tadi? Mimpi?' kepala Karma seperti terkena benturan hebat. Luar biasa sakit. Dan kenapa bantalnya jadi lembut-lembut-keras gini?

'Sshh' kok ada bau gosong.

Karma membuka matanya dengan paksa, terlihat Asano berbalut cahaya mentari, "Oh, hanya Asano-san－" Sedetik kemudian manik Karma membulat, benar-benar sedetik.

"－Elu?!"

"Gue?"

Karma sontak berdiri dan menjeduk dagu Asano "Kenapa－" "Elu ngapain tidurin gue di paha elu?" persetan dengan sikap, dia baru saja dilecehkan.

"Habis tadi kakak ketiduran di rumput situ setelah perjalanan kita, karena kasihan aku tidurin di sini, kakak juga kelihatannya lebih nyenyak－"

"Itu pelecehan tau, pelecehaaan!"

* * *

Mereka selamat, mereka masih hidup, tidak ada luka serius. Paling mobilnya penyok gede di depan, gak masalah buat Karma maupun Asano. Tapi masalah bagi babenya Asano.

"Masih hiduup－"

"Masih bisa sama kakak lebih lama~"

"Gue mending mati saja, tolong,"

Asano menyalakan mesin mobilnya, Karma menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat sambil berdoa, semoga untuk guncangan selanjutnya dia masih bisa hidup, tuhan.

"Saya berusaha lebih serius kali ini, mohon bantuannya, kakak,"

"...Yah, kali ini tolong hati-hati, Asano-san,"

Mobil _Porsche_ unyu itu kembali bergerak, kali ini sangat pelan.

tunggu, entah kenapa Karma merasa ada yang janggal pada Asano.

Oh, keteknya lubang. Memperlihatkan bulu-bulu tebal.

* * *

"Bagus, banyak peningkatan, sekarang belok. Oke, BELOK!"

'DUARRRR'

Mobil unyu itu kembali menabrak pohon beringin, tapi kali ini tinggi pohonnya dua meter. Siapa sih yang nanem pohon beringin sembarangan?!

"KENAPA ELU GA BELOK?!"

"Saya gak bisa belok dari kakak, kakak selalu di hati saya,"

* * *

Karma menguap, dia mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan Asano yang tulalit karena cinta ini.

"Kakak mau berhenti sebentar beli minum?"

"Boleh, tapi elu yang bayar, ya?"

"Sip,"

－di sisi lain ia mendapat keuntungan.

Karma dan Asano jongkok sebelah-sebelahan, walau hanya minuman botolan, Karma gak marah. Ya jelas lah, orang _starcbucks_ ukuran botol gini. "Maaf ga bisa minum di kafe, papih saya takut lama-lama,"

"Kan, kafe hanya sebentar, memangnya mau nyari apa di kafe?"

"Wi-fi gratis, kak,"

Ah, sudahlah. Karma nengok kanan, lalu nengok kiri. Apa yang ia cari tidak terdeteksi. Sebagai anak pecinta alam, Karma selalu membuang sampah di tempat sampah, jadi tidak salah jika yang ia cari adalah tempat sampah. Karma baru inget, tuh di sebelahnya ada tong sampah.

"Elu,"

"Apa kak?"

Karma menyodorkan botol _starbucks_ -nya yang sudah kosong, "Buat elu, mau?"

Betapa bahagianya hati Asano yang telah dilanda cinta ini, mendapatkan hadiah dari sang gebetan ganteng macam Karma.

"Mau kak! Makasih!"

Diem-diem Karma merasa kasihan pada kewarasan Asano.

* * *

Ayah Asano, Asano Gakuhou, menanti anaknya－dan mobilnya－dengan cemas. Walau sepertinya yang ia khawatirkan mobilnya. Ayolah, dia sudah menggali kantongnya terdalam demi mobil unyu buatan jerman－jeruk manis－wajar ia khawatir sama mobilnya, kalau anaknya sih tahan banting, jadi gak apa.

Asano Gakuhou－diam-diam ayah durhaka.

Sebuah mobil unyu melewati babe gaul kita begitu saja, asap imajiner keluar begitu pintu mobil itu terbuka, tidak lupa dengan karpet merah yang tergelar hingga membentuk jalan.

Lagi, seakan ingin memperindah keadaan, sosok cahaya-silaunya-sampai-tembus-mata menyinari sosok anak tercinta beserta tutor yang setengah sekarat, langkah mereka berhenti tepat di depan Gakuhou. Dengan nada riang sang anak mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat krusial,

"Papah, aku menikah!"

Anaknya tidak suci lagi.

* * *

Tambahan:

"Asano-san,"

Karma mendatangi sosok Gakuhou, Gakuhou hanya menatap surai merah itu tajam. Dia... Dia yang mengambil kesucian anakku!

"Ini kunci mobilnya－"

"Makasih,"

"Dan ini... Formulir pendaftaran pasien rumah sakit jiwa, masih berlaku diskonnya, kalau berkenan silahkan daftar anak anda ke sana,"

"..."

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **AVAAN INI?! Sumpah, maaf saya nyampah kedua kalinya di fandom ini /ihiks. Dan soal OOC, SAIA SENGAJA NGE-OOC-IN BIAR SI ASANO NYAMPAAH /digulung. Ini kok si Gakuhou jadi soncon/? Karma juga, jadi calon istri yang baik /avaan. Dan, dan, ASANO KOK SUVER ALAI EN MODUS GINIH?! Sekali lagi maaf... Maafkan hamba, hamba telah gagal jadi author.**


End file.
